Someone always gets hurt
by CassandraHolly
Summary: Danny, Tom and Harry are pissed- completely pissed. Of course, someone always gets hurt. Why is it always Dougie?
1. Chapter 1

AN: So I know I promised that I'd try and stop with the whole Dougie being like a small child thing, but I dreamed this up and had to write it. Reviews appreciated, constructive criticism even more so :D love y'all :)

* * *

><p><em>Tom was drunk.<em>

_Scrap that; he was completely, utterly and totally pissed out of his mind, so far gone, in fact, that he wasn't even himself anymore._

_So was Danny._

_So was Harry._

_That was an extremely important fact, because if they had been even an iota closer to sober, then That Night might not have happened. That Night, in fact, might have just been a normal night, celebrating the release of their new single Obviously, and waking up with hangovers. But no, because being who they were (stupid teenagers) they had taken it too far, and when people take things that far and get that pissed, there is always a consequence in the form of someone getting hurt._

* * *

><p>"Dougie," Tom laughed, "Come here." He was slightly surprised that he had even managed to get the words out. "Come on," He slurred, grinning at the fifteen year old.<p>

Dougie was hovering by the door, looking unsure. His eyes were unfocused slightly; he had, as any boy his age would've done, taken advantage of his older band mates' intoxicated state and sneaked some of the alcohol. Dougie was still Dougie, though, and he had wimped out after things started getting dizzying, and remained just a bit tipsy.

Harry and Danny, sitting next to Tom on the sofa, also grinned sloppily at Dougie.

"Come on mate," Danny called loudly. "You, you said you wanted it pierced, remember?"

Dougie mumbled something unintelligible.

"Wimp," Harry sniggered, waving the safety pin at Dougie. "You're a coward!" Dougie blushed, and took a step forward, unsure.

Tom hit Harry's arm and smiled at Dougie, leaning forward. "Come on Pugsey," He forced out. "You said you wanted your ear pierced! Come- come on, this is cheaper..."

"But." Dougie said, looking at the pin in Harry's hand warily.

"I've done it before!" Harry lied, smiling in- what he hoped- was a reassuring way.

"Come on, Dougs!" Danny's intoxicated mind then thought up the one thing he knew would work.

"You can have it like mine! You'll be like me!" Tom and Harry knew in that instant that Dougie would give in, because he was Dougie. He was insecure and gullible, and above all innocent. Being like any of the three was his dream; all he wanted was to feel secure, to feel like he fitted in.

The small boy stumbled towards them, and Tom reached out, giggling, and grabbed his arm, tugging Dougie down on to his lap.

"Right, now Danny, hold him there-" Danny obeyed, reaching over and grabbing Dougie's face in one hand. "I'll hold him _here_-" Tom wrapped his arms around Dougie's skinny waist, enveloping the boy's arms so he couldn't move. "Harry, you can-" Hiccup. "Do it." Harry grinned again, eyes unfocused, and he grabbed Dougie's ear and pushed the pin against the flesh. Dougie whimpered and squirmed, obviously having second thoughts.

"Harry, Harry I don't think I want to-"

"Dougie, just relax."

"But, Harry, Tom, I don't wanna-"

"Dougie, just-"

"I've changed my mind-"

"Dougs-"

"I dont wanna do this!"

"Dougie, shut it!" Harry snapped, as Tom squeezed Dougie so that it shut him up. Dougie'e eyes widened and he bit down on his lip, staring at Danny in fear and trying to move his head away. Danny secured his grip, Tom tightened his arms, Harry narrowed his eyes, and then-

"Shit!" Dougie gasped, then, "Shit- ow, ow, fuck-"

Eyes wide, Harry backed off. Danny let go and Dougie jerked away from Tom, landing on the floor.

"Ow, oh shit, owowowow-" Tom watched in alarm as Dougie's eyes filled with tears, holding his ear with both hands. The drink lost it's effect and all three seemed to sober up in a heartbeat as Dougie started crying. In a matter of seconds, he had his face buried in his knees, sobbing hysterically and holding his ear.

"Dougie..." Harry reached down.

The minute he touched Dougie, the boy threw himself forwards, away from them. He landed on his knees and scrambled to his feet, backing away. Tom's heart shattered as he caught sight of Dougie's screwed up face, the tears flooding his cheeks. They all stood up, Danny trying to walk towards him.

"Dougie, mate, come on..."

", nonono, NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The look of pure terror on Dougie's face scared Harry more than anything had ever before. Guilt engulfed him as he realised what he'd just done.

"S-ST-STAY A-AWAY FROM ME! STAY- stay aw-away-" He started sobbing again, and turned and fled from the room. Danny was instantly after him. He started following Dougie out of the room, but something jerked him back. Tom.

"Don't get so close." Tom said flatly, his face devoid of emotion. Even through the panic, he was thinking logically;why wasn't he doing that five minutes ago?

"Don't get too close, he'll lash out." They followed Dougie at a slower pace, walking up the stairs. As they got to the bottom of the second flight they heard a thud. Dougie had slipped and was lying on his stomach a few feet above them, not moving.

"Pugsey?" Harry said quietly. "Pugsey, you okay?" The boy whimpered and stirred slightly. He reached out one hand and tried to pull himself up but didn't move more than in inch. Tom walked up the stairs and leaned down over him.

Dougie flattened himself out as much as he could as Tom bent down over him. He felt hands under his armpits and flinched, but only resulted in bumping into Tom's chest. The panic was rising again; they had hurt him, his friends, the ones he thought he could trust... they had hurt him and now they were going to hurt him more. Dougie started sobbing again as Tom picked him up and set him on his feet on the third floor hallway. He stood there with one hand on his ear and the other sucking his thumb, staring at the ground with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Realising that nothing he could say would calm Dougie down, Tom just hugged Dougie. "Do you want to go to bed?" He murmured. Dougie nodded, his body stiff and unmoving.

"Let's clean you up. Come on, we'll get a plaster on your ear-"

Dougie jerked away and stared up at Tom, eyes wide. "N-no." He mumbled. Tom noticed while staring in to the wide eyes that they were still unfocused- Dougie was still not completely sober. Tom nodded, now knowing for sure that there was nothing he could do to make Dougie see sense.

"Okay then." Tom said, defeated. "Okay."

He took Dougie by the waist and lead him down the stairs again, only to the second floor this time, where Dougie's room was. Harry and Danny stood nearby, eyes wide and pale. Danny looked like he was about to scream; Harry looked like he wanted to hit something- probably himself.

Tom pushed Dougie gently in to his bedroom, and on to the soft bed. As Dougie curled up in a ball, he removed his socks and trousers, then pulled the covers up over him.

"If you need us-" He corrected himself, refusing to let either of them believe that this couldn't be fixed. "_When _you want us, we'll be in our rooms."

Tom leaned over Dougie, who was on his side with one hand over his ear, his knees to his chest, staring at the wall through Tom's arm. Tom reached over and pulled out Dougie's teddy, gently pushing it towards him; Dougie automatically wound his free arm around it.

"Night, Dougs." Tom whispered, kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry."

He walked out, past Harry and Danny who were now by the door, closing it behind him.

":eave him alone now." He said quietly, then went up to his room. Harry and Danny watched him go, then Danny walked slowly in to his room, and Harry went down in to the kitchen, sitting down on one of the chairs and slamming his head on the table.

Dougie would never forgive them, he was sure of it.

* * *

><p>I'll probs do a sequel, dont know though :)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Please take in to account the fact that I wrote this chapter at two in the morning. :)

* * *

><p>"Tom?"<p>

Tom opened his eyes and sat up, staring through the dark to the bedroom door. He'd been lying there in the same position for hours- it was one in the morning, and still, no Dougie... until now.

"Tom..."

"Come in..." Tom said quietly. The door opened slightly, and the dim outline of Dougie appeared, slipping in cautiously. Tom leaned over and switched on the dim bedside lamp. Dougie was illuminated in the dull light; he blinked in shock at the light. Tom cringed inwardly at how he was holding his ear still, and now clutching his teddy by his chest.

"Come here, Dougs."

Dougie obeyed- Tom almost wanted to scream then. Because Dougie had literally just obeyed. It wasn't because he wanted to, the fear on his face was enough proof of that. It was that he followed Tom's instructions, because he was scared.

Tom gently pulled Dougie down on the bed next to him. There was a small silence, until Dougie mumbled:

"I... I have a headache."

Tom did too- early hangover. Biting back the joky comment he would have usually made about Dougie being a lightweight, he went in to his en suite bathroom, pulled down a couple nurofen for them both and found a glass to put some water in. Looking in the mirror, he sighed and splashed water over his face, staring down in the sink for a few minutes. What was he going to do? Dougie was scared of them. Should he call Dougie's mum? She was weird, though- temperamental, almost- she would either be really over protective and call him home for a month (possibly longer) or she'd tell him to stick a plaster on it.

Tom turned off the tap and walked back in to his room. He stopped and looked at Dougie, smiled, then set the glass and tablets on the chest of drawers and walked over.

Dougie had fallen asleep, his legs still dangling over the side of the bed but his torso relaxed on the blankets. His hand had slipped slightly from his ear.

Tom gently pulled Dougie around so he was on the bed, then reached over and inspected his ear. It wasn't that bad a wound- in fact, it was just a small tear in the centre of his ear lobe where Harry must have jerked by accident. The blood was what must have panicked Dougie. It had covered his ear, presumably from where he'd been rubbing his hand on it, down his jawline and in his dirty blonde hair.

"Tom?" Tom looked up when he heard Danny's voice. "Tom, is Dougie in here? Cause he aint in his room..." Danny trailed off as he looked around the door and saw Dougie. Tom didn't waste time.

"Dan, get me a bowl of warm water, a flannel and a plaster."

Danny nodded and darted off. Tom heard Harry mumble something, Danny reply, and then Harry walked in too. He stared down at Dougie, and Tom looked at him.

"It's not big, just bloody."

Harry nodded. He looked lost; Tom searched in his mind for something for him to do.

"Harry, you know what Danny's like, especially when he's tired and hungover. Can you go down and make sure he gets the right temperature water and stuff?"

Harry nodded, and went out again. Tom moved Dougie's head so it was in his lap, and stroked the blonde hair soothingly as Dougie mumbled in his sleep.

Danny cursed as the water splashed out, burning him, and fumbled for the tap. It turned off- eventually- and he stuck the bowl in the sink. Turning on the cold and hot taps was not a good idea, though, as he found out when they splashed up in his face.

Harry's strong arms moved him out of the way. As Danny watched, dripping, he efficiently filled up the bowl with warm water. He turned to Danny, who looked a bit pathetic.

"Could you get a flannel, Dan?"

Danny shuffled. "Erm. What's a flannel?"

Harry stared at him, then chuckled emotionlessly and walked out, followed by Danny. They stopped at the airing cupboard on the way up; Harry opened it and pulled out a small face cloth, then carried on up. Tom was waiting when they got back.

"Thanks, mate- Danny, why are you soaked?"

Danny ran and fetched a towel to dry himself up with. Tom dampened the face cloth, and hesitated slightly before wiping it over Dougie's jaw line. Slowly, the wipes got firmer and firmer, until the area around Dougie's ear, and even most of his hair, was blood free. Throughout the process, Dougie had squirmed and muttered a bit, but had stayed asleep.

Tom moved on to his ear next. He carefully cleaned around the wound, but decided to leave the actual wound as it was.

"I don't want to wake him up," He murmured.

Tom then managed to stick a plaster over the cut. Dougie stayed asleep for the whole thing, but as Tom finished, his eyes fluttered.

Dougie was drawn out of unconsciousness by a dampness on his neck. Opening his eyes blearily, he tried to figure out what was going on. Tom was looking down at him... Harry and Danny were standing on the other side...

He was lying in Tom's lap, and they were going to hurt him again.

Dougie violently jerked off Tom's lap, landing on the floor with a muffled thud. Harry pulled him back as he began to struggle, and hugged him to his chest. Dougie slowly relaxed as Harry whispered things to him. Eventually, with Danny and Tom watching on, Harry pushed Dougie gently back down on the bed.

Dougie looked around at them all, still a bit nervous but comforted by Harry. He cleared his throat.

"Are you... going to hurt me?" He asked timidly. They all shook their heads 'no', and Tom mumbled it too.

"Dougie... we're sorry. I guess when we're all that drunk, someone is going to get hurt." Harry said quietly. Dougie looked at his knees.

"But why is it always me?" He asked miserably. Tom hugged him close.

"Because we're twats. And because we're twats, you get to do anything you like to us." When Dougie looked up, confused, he continued. "Punch us. Go on, it'll help."

Dougie shook his head. "No. You'll laugh at me, cause I can't punch."

Just as they began to protest, he looked up, eyes sparkling. "Can we..." He began, then faded off, unsure. They waited for him to begin again, prepared to do anything to bring back the bond they had.

Dougie took a deep breath. "Can we get a lizard?"


	3. Chapter 3

PLEASE READ: I was originally going to leave the story where it was, but after a couple of requests for another chapter, I decided to write what would happen when Dougie gets his lizard. :) Thank you all for reading this and especially for reviewing, means alot x

* * *

><p>"Hmm."<p>

Big, turquoise eyes were magnified by the glass of the pet tank they were staring through.

"Mm- hmm."

They slowly flickered along the contents of the tank; nearby, Danny was banging his head against a wall while Harry was counting the seconds until he screamed.

"Ah."

"DOUGIE!"

Danny, apparently, got there first. "WILL YOU JUST CHOOSE A STUPID LIZARD ALREADY, THEY'RE ALL THE SAME AND-"

The turquoise eyes looked up and gave Danny a look that reminded him _exactly _why they were there in the first place. Danny shut up and went back to banging his head against a wall, and Tom glared at him.

After Dougie's request for a lizard had been made (and obviously, seeing as how they said they'd do anything for his forgiveness after sticking a pin through his ear, they had to go through with it) all four of them had immediately gone to the nearest reptile shop- twenty miles away from their home- to look for the new pet. Dougie, examining each and every one with a critical eye that would put Simon Cowell out of business, was in his element. He seemed to have forgotten about the plasters over his ear, which Tom had been keeping a close eye on.

Danny's patience with reptiles didn't stretch very far though, and it was annoying Tom how he seemed to be the only one sticking by his decision to do anything to make Dougie happy again.

"You know what, why don't you two just go and get a coffee from Starbucks or something?" He snapped; Harry and Danny looked at him, surprised.

"We can stay-" Harry started, but Tom interrupted.

"No, just go."

Harry and Danny smiled at Dougie as they left, who was still staring at the lizards. Deciding to humour Dougie, Tom sauntered up to him and crouched down beside him.

"What you looking at there?" He asked.

"Well, it's a bearded dragon." Dougie said quietly. "Thing is, if I get one of them then I'll have to take a lot of precautions with where he lives and how often..."

Tom, happy that he had convinced Dougie that he was interested, zoned out, 'hmm'ing and nodding at random intervals. He turned his gaze to the smaller blonde, who was watching the reptiles intently as he spoke. His hands were resting against the glass, nose practically touching it, reminding Tom of his little sister at the Zoo. It was cute. Tom smiled fondly at him, then turned his attention to what he was saying, knowing that it made Dougie happy to be teaching his older friends something for a change.

Dougie gasped, and jabbed his finger against the glass; Tom, having passed the boundaries of boredom long ago, blinked rapidly and looked down at him.

Dougie was on his tip- toes, staring, wide eyed, at two lizards in the back corner of a huge tank.

"Wow," He whispered. "They're so cool."

"Do you want them?" Tom asked hopefully. Dougie hesitated, then nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah I do!"

It took a while, but after talking to the man behind the counter about the lizards and how to look after them, Tom and Dougie emerged from the shop- Tom carrying bags of dead insects to feed them with and accessories for their tank, Dougie clasping a small-ish tank holding two bearded dragons.

They met Harry and Danny coming up the road; the two admired the reptiles with Dougie before they got back in the car for the journey home.

"It's a bit of a small tank." Harry commented.

"A bigger one's being delivered later on," Tom explained, glancing back at Dougie in the rear view mirror. Dougie had the tank on his lap, and was explaining to Danny the difference between a Common Iguana and a Chuckwalla lizard.

"Do you think he's happy again now?" Harry murmured, also watching.

"Yeah." Tom said, smiling. "I think he is."

As they pulled in to the drive, Dougie hopped out of the car with his tank, running up the stairs the minute the door was unlocked so he could find a space for his new friends.

Harry stood in his door, watching as he raced around his room, chucking CD's, magazines and clothes on his bed, until he had it fitted on his chest of drawers.

"Will that be big enough for the bigger tank?" Harry asked, coming in.

"Yep." Dougie answered, dipping his hands in and carefully pulling one out. "I think you're gonna be called..." He stared at it. "Jerry. And you..." He pulled out the other one. "Can be... Zukie."

"Zukie and Jerry?" Harry said, clearly amused.

"Yep!"

"Okay. They're cool names..." Harry stood next to him and let Dougie place one in his hands. He couldn't contain his curiosity, though, and had to ask.

"Dougie?"

"Yeah?"

Harry waited until Dougie was looking at him.

"Do you forgive us now?"

Dougie blinked, then nodded. "Yeah..."

Harry smiled and ruffled his hair, passing him back his new lizard (Zukie? Or was it Jerry?). "Have fun, Dougs," He grinned, and left Dougie to it.


End file.
